O Doutor e Rose Tyler
by Renata Pinheiro
Summary: O amor entre o Doutor e Rose conseguirá quebrar as barreiras da impossibilidade?


**Título:** O Doutor e Rose Tyler  
**Autora: ** Renata Pinheiro  
**Categoria:** AU/ 4ª temporada/Shipper  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** K  
**Capítulos:** One Shot  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**N/A¹**: Esta one foi escrita para o projeto "YES, IT DOES NEED SAYING", do site Need For Fic. Nunca me achei capaz de criar algo sobre Doc/Rose, mas assim que vi o fanart que foi disponibilizado para inspirar os autores, algo aconteceu e comecei a escrever no mesmo instante. Bem, no final das contas e, como de costume, os rumos da one fugiram de minhas mãos. Acabou se distanciando da imagem que usei para comecar, mas ainda é possível ver vestígios da mesma no texto. Sendo bem sincera, acho que está faltando algo no texto, mas resolvi publicar logo, antes que eu perdesse totalmente a coragem. É isso. Espero opiniões sinceras. Obrigada por lerem.

**N/A²: **Vocês irão reparar que decidi deixar de fora acontecimentos, cenas e pessoas importantes, como por exemplo, a versão humana do Doutor.

* * *

Estavam todos reunidos na Tardis. O Doutor e seus amigos celebravam mais uma vitória, a maior delas. Eles salvaram o planeta. Nada poderia superar aquele sentimento em seus corações e todos sempre se lembrariam deste dia. A Terra tinha quem a protegesse, e não era apenas o excêntrico alienígena, mas cada um deles, terráqueos genuínos.

Mesmo em meio ao êxtase da conquista, dois dos presentes não conseguiam ignorar um outro sentimento que insistia em se fazer presente. O Doutor e Rose estavam mais uma vez juntos, embora soubessem, isso não duraria. Ambos tentavam manter um diálogo normal, ou quase isso, pois uma conversa entre eles, depois de tudo o que lhes acontecera, não chegaria nem perto de normal.

- E então, como eu estou? – ela lhe perguntou com seus costumeiros olhar cativante e sorriso encantador.

- Você está fantástica – olhou-a enquanto ela dava uma volta, mostrando-lhe o sobretudo que era igual ao seu. Gostaria de dizer mais, mas não pôde. No entanto, sabia que em seus olhos, ela acharia todas as palavras que ele não conseguia verbalizar – Você está realmente fantástica, Rose.

- Obrigada. – deu uma olhada em si mesma e sorriu – Jack me deu de presente. Achou que ficaria bem em mim. Acho que ele tinha razão.

- Ah! Jack nunca desiste, hã? – o Doutor olhou ao redor, procurando, mas de maneira distraída, pelo amigo.

Rose e o Doutor se entendiam muito bem. Ele tinha certeza que poderia ser assim para sempre, mas o para sempre dos humanos acabava muito antes que o dos senhores do tempo. E de todas as coisas, essa talvez fosse a única que realmente lhe amedrontava.

Em seu íntimo, cada um sabia que aquele momento de descontração logo chegaria ao fim. Ela teria que voltar para casa, bem, para o lugar que acabara se tornando sua casa; longe da Tardis, longe das aventuras, longe dele.

Ainda que, para Rose, fosse difícil admitir, o tempo que passara no universo paralelo tinha sido uma grande experiência. Ela cresceu como pessoa, como mulher, e aprendeu tudo o que pôde sobre alienígenas, tanto para ajudar Torchwood e o planeta, quanto para se sentir realmente digna do título que seu Doutor lhe dera, _defensora da Terra_.

O esforço que ambos faziam para não pensar no que viria, era enorme, mas inútil. Não apagava, nem por um segundo, a lembrança do porvir. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Sabiam o que aconteceria e estavam, pensavam eles, preparando o espírito para este momento.

A conversa entre os dois parecia estar como sempre, leve e divertida, como se nunca tivessem se separado, mas à um olhar mais atento seria notório que havia algo mais ali. Havia uma mistura de tristeza pela futura despedida e sentimentos reprimidos. Não era preciso ter vivido novecentos anos para entender o que se passava entre eles. Rose e o Doutor estavam apaixonados, mas parecia que, como em todo grande romance, aquele também estava condenado.

Estavam tão distraídos, perdidos um na existência do outro e aproveitando o tempo que lhes restava juntos, que esqueceram-se dos que os cercavam, mas, é claro, não foram esquecidos por eles. Cada um dos presentes não podia ficar indiferente àquela situação. Todos sabiam da importância de Rose Tyler para o Doutor e lamentavam que, mesmo sendo capaz de estar onde e com quem quisesse, ele não pudesse estar com quem mais lhe interessava. Era o duro e injusto fardo dos senhores do tempo.

- Parecem nem notar que estamos aqui – Martha não pôde evitar de dizer, afinal, viveu um ano inteiro à sombra de uma garota que, tudo o que ela sabia, é que era loira e a coisa mais importante na vida do Doutor. Mickey e Jack, que estavam ao seu lado, passaram a estudar ainda mais os captores da atenção de Martha. Diferente dela, já tinham presenciado cenas como aquela muitas vezes antes.

- Bem-vinda ao meu mundo – Mickey falou com certo pesar na voz.

- Se já era difícil lidar com Rose Tyler quando ela era apenas um nome, uma lembrança, imaginem agora. – olhou para seus companheiros – Fico feliz por estarmos partindo. Seguindo com a vida. – Ela tinha certa tristeza no olhar. Não sabia como, mas aquele alienígena parecia ter um ímã que atraia a todos que o cercavam. Era difícil abrir mão da vida com ele, da vida na Tardis.

- Coisas do amor – disse Jack que parecia entender muito bem a razão do lamento dos dois – Eles estão apaixonados.

- O Doutor apaixonado... – Martha franziu o cenho e olhou para o Capitão – Com que frequência isso acontece?

- Bem, minha querida, ele é o único senhor do tempo que conheci, então não tenho uma vasta experiência com essa raça, infelizmente_._ – enfatizou esta última palavra, ao mesmo tempo em que piscava de maneira divertida para os dois – Mas eu o vi em algumas de suas outras formas e – Jack teve que parar de falar ao ver os rostos confusos de Mickey e Martha. Ele suspirou e respondeu à pergunta silenciosa deles – Antes do nosso querido Doutor dar um jeitinho no meu bracelete, eu viajava no tempo... – suspirou saudoso – Enfim, a única coisa que posso afirmar, é que não sou o tipo dele em nenhuma regeneração. – Os três riram. Era impossível conhecer, de fato, o maior dos viajantes do tempo. Era melhor nem tentar entender certas coisas.

Um por um, os amigos e companheiros foram deixando a Tardis. Despedir-se deles era difícil, mas o Doutor não conseguia se concentrar nisso, pois logo restaria apenas uma parada, e era justamente o último lugar que gostaria de ir, a Baía do Lobo Mau.

A apreensão tomou conta do já tão apertado coração de Rose. Ela afastou-se um pouco para enxugar uma lágrima que insistiu em cair. Esperava que ninguém a tivesse visto, mas alguém viu, ele viu, seu Doutor, que nunca a perdia de vista. Interessava-lhe tudo o que acontecia com ela. Importava-se sempre com a única humana que lhe tocou daquele jeito único e especial, Rose Tyler.

- Você fica por aí, todo cheio de pose, se gabando por ter viajado por lugares inimagináveis e lutado contra sabe-se lá que tipo de inimigos, mas você não passa de um covarde! -Ele espantou-se ao perceber Jackie atrás de si.

- Ah, meu Deus, mulher, não consigo me livrar de você! Você é pior do que os Daleks!

- Pare de dizer bobagens. Você tem a chance de fazer algo diferente dessa vez. – Jackie estava estranhamente séria e o olhava bem nos olhos. Não era comum, mas o Doutor parecia estar sentindo o peso daquele olhar.

- Do que você está falando? - Não fosse por Rose estar perdida na própria tristeza, ela teria ouvido o muxoxo de impaciência que sua mãe deu.

- Ora, não se faça de bobo. Eu sei que você gosta dela – virou a cabeça em direção à filha - E lhe digo uma coisa. Eu não aprovo. Nunca aprovei. Você é muito velho para Rose e vive uma vida muito perigosa. Sinceramente, acho que ela está melhor sem você, melhor na nossa casa e com o pai que nunca teve... – Jackie tornou a olhar para a filha e o Doutor olhou também – Mas Rose merece ouvir alguma coisa de você. Não a faça passar por tudo de novo. Você tem a chance de dizer algo à ela, então, diga.

Não teve palavras para responder. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, as coisas ditas por Jackie faziam algum sentido para ele. Mas como ela mesma dissera, já tinha vivido muito e sabia que o preço para evitar anos de sofrimento, era justamente esse, engolir seus sentimentos. Ele, simplesmente, não poderia retribuir da maneira certa ao que Rose sentia, apesar de sentir o mesmo. Seria melhor para ela e para ele, que as coisas continuassem como estavam.

.

Fazendo seu som peculiar, que soava solitário e triste naquela imensidão silenciosa, a Tardis parou na Baía do Lobo Mau, Noruega, universo paralelo. A viagem mais triste da vida de seu dono.

- Porque você não usou sua máquina potente para nos deixar dentro de casa? Tínhamos que vir parar nesse fim de mundo? - Jackie, como já era de se esperar, reclamava da distância daquele lugar para sua casa.

Rose, por outro lado, não se importava com isso. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo deixada, mais uma vez, naquele lugar. Sabia que este momento chegaria e achava que estava preparada, mas enganou-se. A verdade é que, no fundo, tinha esperança de que o Doutor fizesse algo diferente por ela, por eles. Mas é claro que ele nunca arriscaria dois universos por isso; é claro que não. Esse era um dos motivos que a fazia amá-lo. Ele sacrificaria tudo por um bem maior.

Esta segunda vez foi ainda pior do que a primeira, porque agora ela sabia o que sentiria longe dele, sabia o que a esperava, sabia o que era viver em um mundo sem o seu Doutor, o homem, ou melhor, o alienígena que a fez completa, que lhe deu um motivo pra crescer, sorrir, sonhar e acreditar em si; que mudou a visão que tinha de si mesma. Mais lágrimas lavavam seu rosto. Não conseguia impedi-las de cair.

O Doutor olhou para ela e deu um pequeno e triste sorriso. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tão diferente da habitual. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia não demonstrar a dor que aquele momento lhe causava. Ele se regenerara muitas vezes, conhecera todo de tipo de ser vivente, mas aquela humana parada em sua frente era, sem dúvida, a maior de todos. Rose, a garota simples que conseguiu transformar a criatura mais complexa do universo, de todos os universos. Transformaram-se mutuamente, absorveram demais um do outro. Agora, ele se parecia mais com ela, assim como ela também se parecia mais com ele. Deixa-la ali não era fácil, mas era necessário. A dor da separação era terrível, mas lidaria com isso. Se fosse preciso, escolheria senti-la outras mil vezes, pois significaria que aquela garota britânica, aquela mulher, passara por sua vida. Ela valia a pena.

- De volta ao universo paralelo. Lar doce lar – disse com um pequeno sorriso, mas sem nenhuma emoção na voz ou no olhar.

- É assim que deve ser. – ele parou ao seu lado, em frente a Tardis. Apesar de ter dito isso, não parecia ter tanta certeza. Aquilo não parecia certo.

- Eu sei...

Aconteceria tudo de novo. Separação, lágrimas, palavras ditas, outras tantas não ditas e o sentimento de algo lhes rasgando o peito. Aconteceria assim, se o Doutor não tivesse, de súbito, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, tomado uma atitude que ele, com certeza, classificaria como a mais maluca de toda a sua vida. Segurou a mão que Rose acabara de usar para enxugar mais uma lágrima.

- Rose, quero que saiba que tenho você aqui – sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos dela, o Doutor levou suas mãos unidas até o lado esquerdo de seu peito – E aqui – pôs suas mãos sobre o lado direito. Ambos deram um sorriso que demonstrava compreensão. – Mais perto do que nunca. Sempre. - Ele a olhou de maneira quase hipnótica - Até breve.

Rose não pôde evitar que seu coração se enchesse de esperança. Ele realmente havia dito aquilo para ela? Ver rosto dela iluminar-se, teve um efeito extraordinariamente instantâneo nele. O sorriso de Rose iluminava tudo. As coisas podiam ser diferentes para eles. E o mundo não acabou porque o Doutor demonstrou seus sentimentos, afinal. Fantástico. Essa, então, não era a mesma situação de antes. Não era certo ter uma segunda chance e desperdiçar cometendo os mesmo erros da primeira vez. O sorriso do Doutor aumentou e já podia-se ver seu costumeiro olhar astuto, curioso, divertido; um olhar de alguém que sabe de algo que todos os outros desconhecem. O que se passava por aquela mente genial? Rose tinha a impressão de que descobriria. Ele foi caminhando para a Tardis, mas aquilo não era uma despedida. Como poderia? Ele tinha certeza de que arranjariam um jeito de estar juntos novamente.

- Vou vê-lo de novo, então? – perguntar foi inevitável.

- Eu diria que não, que as paredes vão se fechar e blábláblá, mas isso não a impediu de me achar, não é? – eles sorriram de maneira divertida, ao mesmo tempo em que Rose respondia a pergunta de maneira silenciosa, apenas balançando a cabeça. – E esse pequeno contratempo também não vai me impedir de encontra-la, Rose. Afinal, eu sou brilhante!

-Eu sei, mas se as paredes não enfraquecerem de novo, transpassa-las não acabaria com os dois universos? – era difícil não pensar nisso. Não poderia permitir que milhões de inocentes morressem. Ele a olhou com orgulho. Essa era sua Rose. Sempre pensando nos outros – Isso tudo tornaria impossível o nosso reencontro.

O Doutor já estava dentro da Tardis e apenas virou-se para ela. Sua Rose estava linda, com sua expressão ingênua e confiante e com aquele sobretudo ao vento. Piscou daquela maneira única e que a fazia ter certeza de que ele sabia o que fazer. Com um amplo sorriso, lhe disse:

- Não se preocupe, Rose Tyler, o impossível acontece o tempo todo.

A porta da Tardis se fechou e logo seu canto pode ser ouvido. Ela estava sumindo, mas não era para sempre. Logo estariam juntos. Essa ímpar história de amor teria um final feliz, afinal.

**FIM**


End file.
